


I Swear I'm Not Gay? I Jacked My Bro Off 'Cause His Arm Was Broke?

by tetragonal (Tetragonal)



Category: Free!
Genre: "I SWEAR I'MN OT GAY", BASICALLY A BUNCH OF NO HOMO, Blow Jobs, Bro Code, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Homo, THSI IS TRASH, bros, im laughing, lo l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetragonal/pseuds/tetragonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the shittiest fic to ever exist.<br/>read for crappy humor. <br/>no homo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I'm Not Gay? I Jacked My Bro Off 'Cause His Arm Was Broke?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE CLICK THIS   
> http://notmakoto.tumblr.com/post/100814327878/one-year-ago-today-a-revolution-began  
> THIS IS WHAT I BASED IT ON  
> I HATE MYSELF

It was quite the story, how Rin Matsuoka currently had his hand wrapped around his best friend, Sousuke Yamazaki’s _sexual organs_. How his right hand was currently stroking the length slowly, gradually increasing speed. How his thumb would press against the tip every time his fist would reach the end. How his own sexual organ was beginning to erect upon hearing the evoked grunts and groans. How he wanted more than simply _just this_.

 

|gay|gay|gay|

 

Well, _so what_ if Sousuke Yamazaki was having a rather noisy wet dream in the bunk above. He was a teenager, just like Rin. Why was he getting so worked up about this? It’s just your average teenage boy having sexual frustrations just like any other would if they were unable to tend to their raging hormones. Sousuke’s messed up shoulder must have been the reason. Or what if it was because Rin was in the same room? No, no. They were on that level, right? They’re cool enough around each other to the point where it’s okay if the other jacks off with both in the room, right? Okay, maybe not so comfortable that they reach the standards of Makoto-fawning-over-Haruka-and-everyone-thinks-they-bone-each-other comfort. After all, they were bros. Bro Code. It’s fine. It’s definitely the shoulder--

“R-Rin!” A very distinct voice was deliberately heard by Rin’s poor, delicate ears. No, maybe he heard wrong. It was nothing. Nothing, right? Sousuke would never break the Bro Code, right? He wouldn’t, that Sousuke doesn’t have it in him. Never. That is, until another moan of Rin’s name sounded.

 _No. No. This can’t be happening_. Rin’s thoughts were Sousuke doesn’t roll that way, right? Rin doesn’t either, right? Okay, maybe Rin can look at a guy and admit that he’s hot as _fuck_ , and Sousuke is definitely one of those guys. That toned, _perfect_ swimmer’s body, the way his muscles would ripple and the way water droplets would travel down, grazing those gorgeous muscles (making Rin jealous, which he’d never admit to), the way Sousuke would have him reduced down to a Gou Matsuoka Ver. 2.0--okay, okay, maybe Rin was a little gay. _Just_ a little.

Being the gloomy asshole he is, Rin kicked the bunk overhead, twice, to make sure Sousuke would get the angry wake-up call. “Oi! Shut up!”

“Wha--” Rin felt the shift all throughout the bed as Sousuke sat up in his spot. A small sigh was heard, seemingly disappointed with his awakening. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Sousuke clambered down, clumsily due to the drowsy state that hasn’t let up just yet, hopping off the ladder after only a few steps. His hand was currently up his tank, rubbing his stomach, and Rin just couldn’t help but notice the painful bulge on the other’s sweats. He hobbled over to the bathroom, yawning, until Rin was right there, gripping the hems of his tank top.

“Eh? What is it, Rin?” Sousuke was taken aback by this, for Rin wouldn’t do this sort of thing. He turned his head and saw Rin at the edge of his bed, nearly half of his body entirely off the bed.

“Let me.. help you? It’s my fault, right? I heard you while you were sleeping. And with that shoulder it must be pretty difficult to do so.” Eyes widening, a blush spreading, this certainly wasn’t the Sousuke Rin knew yesterday. Flustered and blushing? That certainly wasn’t him. Did Rin have this sort of effect?

Rin tugged a bit at the fabric he held, noticing that Sousuke had taken a step back. And that’s where everything became a blur. Clothes were forgotten, suddenly disappearing from muscles, hands ravaging every crook and crevice, memorizing each and every uncharted area, and into a sea of arousal they went.

Then Rin’s hand was on Sousuke’s whale of a dick. Fucking _huge_. His hand could barely wrap around the base. It was certainly enough to please Sousuke, however. Those grunts and groans were no lie to Rin’s ears. With every stroke, the pace was gradually increasing and Rin was gradually questioning his life choices. Doing this totally didn’t mess with Bro Code, right?

 _I’m not gay. I’m not gay. I’m not gay. I fucking swear, I’m not gay._ Rin recited his personal mantra in his head as he flicked his wrist, eliciting sounds of sexual intent from his best bro. The erection he had going himself was growing more painful in his favorite pair of sweats. But he would never tell Sousuke of such a thing he had. That’s a violation of Bro Code in Rin’s head.

He was definitely wondering what it’d be like to wrap his mouth around Sousuke’s dick. What’d happen if he did that, was what he really wanted to know. How Sousuke’s breath would utter his name in that lusty, deep voi-- _I’M NOT GAY_. But he still wanted to try it. It’s not _that_ gay, after all. Just some mouth-on-dick, that’s it. So, he did.

Sousuke’s breathing hitched, a gasp was sounded, and his hips bucked. Maybe the preparation for it was a bit underdeveloped; Rin didn’t even bother with licking or anything like that, he just went straight for his cock. With his mouth only making it about halfway down without gagging, Rin had to stroke the base to ensure Sousuke’s satisfaction.

“Oi! Rin! Your teeth!” Sousuke shot up from his position of leaning back on Rin’s bed, obviously affected when Rin’s teeth scraped against his dick when retracting. Rin’s shark teeth weren’t exactly pleasurable.

“Eh? Sorry,” Rin didn’t know exactly what to do, but from watching porn he could at least attempt what he knew. Wrapping his lips over his teeth, Rin resumed bobbing his head, invoking content sighs from Sousuke. He was obviously inexperienced, it was a B-grade blowjob--no, _bro job_ \--in Rin’s opinion. Aware of the choppiness and inability to take Sousuke all the way to the base, he knew it wasn’t all that great.

 _Practice makes perfect_ , Rin subconsciously thought; that proverb had always been stuck with him for years. It implied more attempts at giving head, but Rin didn’t seem to take mind of it.

Rin’s bobbing sped up, and soon his hand other hand was making its way down to his underwear, digging under the hem and snaking around his length. He needed some release too, as these sounds Sousuke gave and the sweaty, pheromone-exerting body he had was something no one would be able to resist.

Sousuke’s breath was picking up, the little bucks that he tried to contain were slowly growing to a frequent happening, indicating the soon-to-come climax. Rin had no idea though; he didn’t know anything he was doing, in reality. Sousuke was insisting he was going to come, but apparently the words weren’t going to Rin’s head. With hands in his hair, persistently tugging, Rin was finally snapped out of that state of numbness his mind was in. _Wow_ , what an effect Sousuke had. He practically reduced Rin to a marionette.

However, Rin snapped out of his trance-like state a tad too late. Sousuke bucked his hips up, burying himself deep in Rin’s mouth and came, _hard_. Tears immediately were forming because of Rin’s gag reflex, but the feeling of Sousuke’s seed forcing its way down his throat wasn’t very pleasant either. And with one last squeeze on his own cock, Rin came in small spurts.

“Oiii! Rin-senpai!” Momo burst through the door, holding a cage of what seems to be some kind of beetle. Opening his eyes, that grin faded and his eyes widened. “Rin-senpai?”

“GET OUT.” Rin’s voice was cold, cold enough to cover the burning humiliation that was forming. In that vulnerable state, cum dribbling down his lip, hand in his pants, there wasn’t much more dignity he could lose.

Momo dashed out the room, his phone was immediately out. News would soon spread across the campus. Rin, exhausted and tired, sighed disappointedly. He wasn’t in the mood to care at that moment. He just wanted to clean himself up and crash.

He clambered his way to their closet, where he found a few washcloths. He dampened them and cleaned himself up. Tossing one to Sousuke, who was now standing and more intense than usual, he muttered a small “no homo”, then collapsed onto his bed. No more words were exchanged for the rest of the night, as they both were praying for a less awkward tomorrow.

 

|gay|gay|gay|

 

“You’re all calling me gay, now? I jacked my bro off ‘cause his arm was broken? What the fuck?” Rin was irritated with his team. Thanks to Momo’s spreading of the news, jokes and rumors had been forming all across the school.

“Hey, don’t get so mad, Rin. They’re not so far off the mark, right?” Sousuke was at his side while their team members were laughing amongst themselves.

“They _are_! I didn’t violate Bro Code! I’m _not_ gay!” Rin insisted this, only making his sexuality more suspicious. “I said ‘no homo’! That neutralizes everything I did!”

“Ah, so does this mean there’s nothing between us?” Sousuke seemed a bit dejected by this; it went unnoticed, however.

“Of course. Why ask, idiot?” Rin was putting up a face of disgust, just for his reputation. It really did mean something. It was a very special time in his life.

“I thought it meant something, obviously.”

“But you said ‘no homo’!”

“ _I lied_.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME  
> I SHOULD NEVER BE FORGIVEN, NEVERMIND  
> THIS IS SHIT   
> I'M SORRY
> 
> click here to play with the font and highlight the dumb stuff like "b grade blow jobs" https://docs.google.com/document/d/1va40aXqdTcprhemoBaw-PXKDq-LOqSKHWs_x8QXE6b4/edit
> 
> yell at me here http://notmakoto.tumblr.com/


End file.
